The present disclosure relates to blower systems.
Current portable air moving systems are utilized in a variety of different applications. One particular application involves Powered Air Purifying Respirators (PAPR). PAPRs are generally used in industrial applications where environmental hazards are well defined and quantified. Respiratory hazards might include harmful gases, vapors and particulate matter. Currently, PAPRs include a battery-powered blower unit having at least one attached filter and a breathing mask or other suitable hood, helmet or headtop, having an inlet for receiving air from the blower unit. PAPRs are employed to continually supply positive air pressure to a user's mask or hood of a protective suit. Ambient air, from the environment in which the PAPR is located, is drawn through the filter(s) and supplied to the mask, hood or full body suit by the blower. The filtered supplied air replenishes the internal confines of the mask or hood, and is continually ejected as the user breathes.
Another application for portable air moving systems includes ambient air cooling systems. These cooling systems are generally borne by a user and supply air flow to and around a user's body. In situations where a user is in a hot area burdened with large amounts of clothing and/or equipment, a cooling system is desirable in order to provide cooling to the body. These cooling systems require a sufficient amount of air flow in order to achieve a desired performance for heat removal from the body. In these applications, air flow delivery, efficiency and battery longevity are desired in a compact, lightweight design.